


To the moon and back

by ibumblebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, snuggle, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibumblebee/pseuds/ibumblebee
Summary: Remus sees something black on his boyfriends wrist and gets concerned he has been hurt...





	To the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short, but I think it's cute so... Hope I made them justice!

It’s late. The stars and the half moon are letting its silver light shine through the window and into the dorm belonging to a group of four sixteen year old Gryffindor boys. It’s a beautiful night tonight, not a cloud to see anywhere on the dark sky.  
Remus is watching it. He sighs at the beauty of the starry sky and can at the same time feel his boyfriend nuzzling his head down in his shoulder. He can’t help but smile. Even though he tries hard to remember, he can’t think of a single time in his life he has been this happy. There is nothing that makes him feel as happy and calm as lying in the arms of Padfoot looking up at the sky. Here he finally feels completely safe.  
Sirius whispers something and Remus turns his head to try and hear what he’s saying.

“You should sleep too you know.” His voice sound rusty and adorably drowsy. It sounds like he just woke up.

“Maybe”, Remus replies and as he strokes his hand down the other boys arm. It’s warm and smooth and soft.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” he asks quietly. Sirius just mumbles something into his neck and Remus can’t help but giggle as it tickles. He can feel the corners of Sirius’s mouth going up in a soft, sleepy smile at the sound.

“But I’m awake now”, he says as he pulls Remus closer to him. “What are you doing anyway?”

“I’m just looking at the stars. The sky is very pretty tonight”, he answers as he turns around in the bed to look at Sirius instead of the window.  
Remus sees him throwing one look out before turning back to his boyfriend. The affection is all over his face.

“It’s okay I guess, but I wouldn’t waste time looking at it when I could look at you.” Remus blush deeply and Sirius kisses his pink nose.

“You’re so adorable, you know that right?” Sirius continues. Unsure how to answer that, Remus just lifts his hand to play with the older boy’s hair. Sirius smiles and jaws as he lift up his arms to rub his eyes.  
Remus can glance something dark on his boyfriend wrist, something he’s sure have not been there before. Sirius puts his arms around him again.

“What is that?” Remus asks. Sirius gives him a mild smile of confusion.

“What is what?”

“That black thing on your wrist”, Remus replies as he looks down on the arm trying to get a good look. Sirius puts it under the quilt to hide it.

“Hmm... It’s really nothing...” he says, now holding onto the quilt as Remus is trying to pull it off him.

“Of course it is; I saw it! Have you done something stupid and gotten hurt?”

“No, of course not! Since when do I ever do stupid things?”

Remus doesn't even bother to answer that stupid question.

“You promise you’re not hurt?” Remus says with his big, honest and suddenly worried eyes on Sirius’s face. His heart melts and he smiles.

“I’m not hurt”, he says honesty. Remus looks at him for one more second before choosing to believe him.

“Okay.” Sirius lifts his other arm to stroke Remus over his hair. The younger boy then takes his chance and grabs the arm under the quilt.

“Let go of me!” Sirius tries, but Remus has already pulled out the arm into the light to study it. Sirius sighs but stops fighting. He just looks fondly at Remus’s amazed and then touched face until the other boy finally looks up and meets his eyes.

“You got a tattoo of a moon?” he asks and his voice breaks a little. Sirius nods feeling overwhelmed of his love for the soft figure in front of him.

“It’s a magical tattoo, and it changes and follows the moons every stage”, he explains. Remus gets tears in his eyes.

“Really?” he asks with a shaking voice. “You really did this for me?”

“Of course I did. This way I’ll always remember when you need me the most. Please baby, don’t cry!” Sirius wipes away a tear falling down Remus’s cheek.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he asks with cracking voice and kiss the symbol of the half moon on Sirius’s wrist. It’s an exact copy of the moon outside the window behind him.  
Sirius strokes Remus’s cheek.

“I ask myself the same question every single day.” Softly, their lips meet and Sirius feels a wave of total euphoria. They come up for air, but still stays so close to each other that they breaths the same air.  
Sirius just looks at the boy in front of him. His eyes are closed and a happy smile plays on his lips. Now, in the dark and this close together, saying what he has wanted to say for so long doesn’t even seem that hard.

“I love you, you know that right?”  
Remus eyes opens. He has still got tears in his eyes. The younger boy just looks at the older one in misbelieve.

“Really?” he asks tensely. “Because if you’re not sure I don’t want you to say...”  
He gets interrupted by Sirius’s lips.

“Of course I’m sure, silly”, he says when they break apart. Their eyes don’t leave each other.

“I love you”, Sirius says again and stresses every word. He hopes Remus understands how much he really means it. As he watches Remus’s eyes seems to melt into pure gold. He nuzzles himself closer.

“I love you too.” Sirius’s heart starts to beat faster as he leans in and kiss the boy again. When they need air he once again puts his arms around Remus.

“And you know I’ll always need you, no matter in which state the moon is.” Those words are followed by a short, warm silence.

“I know”, Sirius answers. “I need you too.”


End file.
